Maneater
by remedyofpain
Summary: Troy's just trying to get the girl of his dreams, too bad she's a Maneater.Oneshot. Stupid summary, I know.


**A/N I heard this song and something just clicked in my head to make a one-shot, or w/e you think this is. I could practically picture Sharpay doing this stuff. The song used is Maneater by Nelly Furtardo. I just love this song! I've been listening to this, Never Underestimate a Girl by Venessa Anne Hudgins and Headstrong by Ashley Tisdale. I just love those songs! Ok, I'll shut up now.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summary:** It's all about Troypay, I think. Well, it is a one-shot but w/e.

**Ratings:** Teen, just to be careful.

**Author:** xXsymptoms of a crazy girlXx

**Disclamier:** I own nothing. Not even the kwel song. Only the stupid plot.

**Maneater**

**Sharpay's P.O.V.**

The car tires squealed as Ryan pulled into our school parking lot. I jumped out of the car and looked at my reflection in the car windows. I smiled at my perfection and walked towards the school's front stairs, knowing Ryan was following. I banged the door open, and a red sea of students greeted my eyes. I haughtily walked with my hands in the hair next to my shoulders, knowing that everyone _was_ going to get out of my way. Friends nudged their friends who made a wide pass way for me to walk through.

**_Verse 1_  
Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody what chu here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me!**

Everyone gasped, and I knew exactly why. First of all, Ryan's outfit wasn't matching mine's and secondly, we looked,… well,_hot!_. They all started whispering to one another like the little 'people' they are. My sidekick made a little ding so I pulled I out knowing it was my cousin from London. I quickly gave her a reply to her, _"how'd they take it?"_ question and made my way towards my homeroom class with Ryan.

**_Chorus_  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love.**

I already knew I looked stunning, I didn't need anyone to tell me that. Besides, I used daddy's money, just to make sure. There's no way this year would be the same as last year.**  
**

**She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard**

**Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!  
**

I walked past Troy and his dimwitted friend Brad or whatever his name was. Of course their was a "Get outta my way Bolton." Inserted somewhere in there. I walked over to my desk, ignoring the fact that Ryan had stopped to talk to Troy and Brad, or was it Rad? What kinda name is Rad? I can't believe I'm thinking about that dufus!!!

**  
_Verse 2_  
And when she walks she walks with passion  
when she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
when she asks for something boy she means it  
even if you never ever seen it  
everybody get your necks to crack around  
all you crazy people come on jump around  
you doing anything to keep her by your side  
because, she said she love you, love you long time!  
**

Seeing as Miss Darbus was our homeroom teacher, again I got up and gave her a copy of "Romeo and Juliet," along with a extra fake smile. I felt everyone's eyes on me and as I turned around I dared anyone, with my eyes of course, to do something. No one did of course, so I smirked at the crowd and headed towards my seat next to Ryan, once again, ignoring all of the whispers. Miss Darbus was droning on about something or the other but I simply ignored her, because she said the same thing every year on the first year. She was like a cd player on repeat.

**Troy's P.O.V  
**

My eyes followed Sharpay as she went towards her seat, my jaw practically dropping. I knew she wasn't friends with us, but you'd think that because Ryan was friends with us she'd say a "hello," or something but nooo. She just walked on by with a "Get outta my way Bolton." My heart was doing jumping jacks as she said my name.

**_Chorus_  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
**

"The Ice Queen's back, and colder than before!" Chad laughed, Ryan gave Chad a hard glare who in turn stopped laughing and began to scratch the back of his neck. I didn't say anything, I was too busy watching Sharpay get something out of her bag, she changed so much. Words can't even describe her, she looks a little bit like she did last year, but there's something about her. Her aura I guess. It seems icy but yet…… so different.

**She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!  
**

She walked past me, seeming to ignore the fact that Ryan was with us. She walked confidently up to Miss Darbus, who had just walked into the classroom, and handed her a gift. People started whispering because Ryan wasn't there with her, and I guess that she noticed because when she turned around she looked at everyone in the eye, daring them to say something or to do anything for that matter. She then walked back to her seat, as the bell rang. Gabby and Taylor had another homeroom this year, so they weren't here. I took my seat behind Sharpay whilst Chad took his behind Ryan. I just sat there, looking at the back of her head. And before I knew it the bell rang, singling that it was time for me to go to math.**  
**

**_Chants_  
Never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!**

I saw Ryan get up and wait for Sharpay who got her stuff and they looked at each other's timetables. I watched Sharpay while packing my bags as she sighed and gave Ryan back his timetable and zipped her bag and headed to her next class.

"You've still got the hotts for the Ice Queen, don't you?" Chad questioned me with a raised eyebrow.

"No, why do you think that?" I scoffed, uneasily.

"Because, every time I tried to look out of the window, your head was there and you were only looking at Sharpay's head." Chad said knowingly.

"Whatever," I zipped my bag and headed towards room 216 for English.

"If I were you, I'd just tell her," I heard Chad called out to me.

**  
_Chorus_  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love**

As I entered the class room. I saw Gabby and Taylor sitting opposite Sharpay, who was filing her pinky finger.

"Hey, Sharpay," Gabby said happily.

"Yeah, whatever," Sharpay said trying to fix her nails, blowing it and whipping it on her pink mini skirt.

Gabby rolled her eyes and continued talking to Taylor about, what I think was some math equation Taylor encountered during the holidays. I took the only available seat, which I noticed was on the other side of the class, from Sharpay.

Mr. Simmons can into the class as I sat down. All I thought about was the blonde beauty as she scribbled every important little thing Mr. Simmons said.**  
**

**She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!  
**

"Mr. Bolton!" Mr. Simmons said irritably, " stop staring at Miss Evans and get to work!" he said causing everyone to look back at me. How he knew I was staring at Sharpay, I didn't know. How I kept thinking about Sharpay, I didn't know. I felt my face heat up as Sharpay looked up and turned to face me, sending me her famous what-do-you-think-you're-doing, look. I bent my head into my book, nodding ever so often pretending I understood anything Mr. Simmons said and slowly people turned back around. After English I grabbed all of my books and sped out of class to my next one, math.

Chad's right! I should just tell her! I looked all over for Sharpay but I couldn't find her. I saw her by her locker but Ryan came and pulled her to their next class, which I didn't have with them, unfortunately. Gabby tried to talk to me but my mind kept wondering to a certain petit blonde. I looked on as I saw Sharpay telling Ryan about what happened in English, how do I know this, you ask? Well after Sharpay stopped talking, her and Ryan both stopped, turned around and glared at me. I just turned my face pretending I didn't see them and scurried off to class.

At lunch I was just about to go over by her table but as soon as I got near, she picked up her side kick and got up and left. I sighed and sat down. That is it!

"I will tell her!" I said to myself determinedly. While stabbing my fork into the pot roast.

"Dude, I head what happened in English, you've got it bad don't you?" Chad said sitting down. I simply shook my head and formulated _OPERATION: Sharpay_.

**  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
**

I had a feeling Sharpay was avoiding me because I never saw her later that day, until the last bell of the day rang and I saw her by her locker, by herself. Now's my chance! I walked up to her and started stuttering.

Man, this plan was so much easier in my head.

"Hey, Sharpay,"

"What do you want Bolton?" she asked icily.

"Well, you know how…. We know, each, uhh, other since kinder garden, right?"

"Yes, so?"

"And we used to do everything together? But then we stopped hanging out in 3rd grade? Well you mightn't know it but I've never forgotten about you, and it may not've been oblivious but I realized I loved you in 8th grade, but I knew you'd never give me a chance so I started playing basket ball hoping you might give me a chance but you never did so-"

"Will you get to the point!!" She said irratibly.

"I was wondering if you wouldliketogooutwithmethisStaurday?" I asked hurriedly, hoping she would understand.

"What?" She asked, really annoyed.

"Will you like to go out with me this Saturady?" I asked breathing heavily. Why does she like to torture me so much? I asked myself.

**She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!**

Sharpay leaned in and before I knew it, her glossy lips were on mine's, giving me a gentle kiss. I was so surprised I didn't respond, but I finally caught on and kissed her. She pulled away, smirking.

"Maybe…." She said closing her locker, and walking away. God, she is such a tease!

"Yeah, sure… I'll see you later then." I stuttered, still astounded.

The noisy hallways became silent as everyone watched what just happened, hey all whipped out their cell phones to text or call their friends to tell tem the recent gossip. Where would we be without Sharpay Evan? I thought while shooting my fist up in the air and jumping., not caring if some people were still looking at me.

**Wish you never ever met her at all!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Woah, after reading this, I liked it better when it was in my head. It seems rushed and not to the point. I could go on about how much this suckz but w/e.**

**I wanna know what you think about my said excuse for writing.**

 **Mery Chritsmas!!! **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**It helps me improve when you improve. Oh, btw I'm looking for an Editor, so if you wanna be it, just PM me.**

**Hope you liked it,**

**Ash **


End file.
